


Comfort In The Night

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel), Monster Prom 2: Monster Camp
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camp, Campfires, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Homesickness, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Monsters, Nighttime, Sequel, Soft Damien LaVey, Summer Camp, Talking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Damien is feeling homesick.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Comfort In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know in Monster Camp that we'll have to win over the love interests again, but for this, I like to think as a sequel/continuation of after prom night.
> 
> I'm so excited for Monster Camp as I played through the demo! In Monster Prom's twitter account when they revealed Damien, it said he is VERY bad at survival so I figured I should write something about that.

Oz stirred awake in the middle of the night. He stretched in his sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark out but there was light illuminating from outside. Is someone by the campfire, he thought. Everyone should be asleep right now; it’s gonna be a big day at the camp dome tomorrow. Squinting his white eyes on the shadow created by the campfire, he can make out horns peeking out of the monster’s head. A familiar set of horns. Well, one and a half horns to be exact.

He glances over to see his tent buddy and long-time friend Brian in deep sleep, drool leaking out of the torn side of his mouth. The zombie turns away from the fearling and mumbling something about brains. Oz smiled inwardly to himself and quietly shuffled out of his sleeping bag. He carefully unzipped the tent and poked his head out.

Sure enough, he sees the prince of hell sitting alone by the campfire with a sullen look on his face. It’s strange to see Damien like that. The only time he’s seen his demon boyfriend that down in the dumps is when he couldn’t decide whether he should take over the eighth circle of hell or live his dream of being a hair and makeup stylist. The fearling slowly got out of the tent and pulled the zipper near the top so he could pull it down later to get back in.

Damien immediately noticed Oz stepping out of the tent and making his way over to sit next to him on the log bench. Oz rested his head on the demon’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Damien asked quietly, so that the others don’t wake up.

“Mm, woke up just now. Saw the campfire was lit and saw you here.” Oz intertwined his hand with the demon’s. “Something on your mind, Dames?”

No immediate answer. They just stared at the campfire for a few minutes. Looks like Damien used some of the spare wood and made a medium sized fire. Not big enough to wake everyone up but he wishes it could be bigger.

Before final exams in Spooky High, Coach had put up a poster on the bulletin boards to go on a camping trip after graduation. Damien, Calculester, Aaravi, Milo, Joy, Dahlia, Oz, Brian, Amira, and Vicky all signed up. Well, Damien and Dahlia’s parents forced them to sign up so they could have fun and experience the wild outdoors.

After prom, the fearling and demon officially became a couple. Everyone close to them was happy for the two of them and have been dating ever since. Damien still isn’t good at explaining his feelings but Oz is patient with him.

Damien sighed. “I just… feel out of place here.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I… I don’t fucking know.” He rubs his face with his free hand. “It’s like… I miss being back home. I miss causing mayhem in the city. I miss my dads.” He blushes.

“We just got here a few hours ago though.”

“…shut the fuck up.” He huffed in annoyance. “I just… I’m not in my element here. I have no idea how to camp or do shit like that. Other than lighting up the campfire. There’s no wifi out here either.”

Oz hummed in understanding. He did notice how Damien wasn’t as hyper and destructive when they were out here all day. They’ll be here a few weeks soaking up nature with no modern technology. The fearling rubbed his red bare toned arm to comfort him. “It’ll just be a few weeks babe. You can survive that. You’ve survived through worst things.”

“Of course I have. I’m Damien fucking LaVey. I can survive holy water too. Fuck that shit.”

They chuckled lightly and Damien moved his arm behind Oz’s back and held his waist. They stayed there a few more minutes; the fire slowly dying out. Damien felt a pair of formed velvet lips kiss his jawline. He looks down at Oz and kisses the fearling’s temple.

Damien lightly smirked and Oz crinkled his eyes back. The demon looks away slightly, a pink tint on his face. “… At least you’re here.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me too.” The fearling nuzzled in the crook of his neck. “You can always talk to me about anything Damien.”

He blushed at that even more. “Yeah whatever…” Oz knows Damien doesn’t mean that dismissively. He likes to keep up his tough guy façade, which the fearling loves. But he loves Damien more when he’s real with his feelings and passion.

Oz kisses Damien’s bicep. “I should head back to bed.” Damien regretfully lets go and Oz stood up. “I’ll see you in the morning, Dames.” Oz bent down and kissed him on the lips. “Goodnight.”

“Night. And… thanks Ozzie.”

He nods and makes his way back to his tent, Damien staring back at him until he was fully inside. Once the zipper was up, Damien turned to the fire again.

“Well… I can always burn down this place after the trip.”

Damien absorbed the fire in his hand and got up to head back to his tent, heart and mind free of worry.

**Author's Note:**

> If Monster Camp is in a separate category, I'll just move this fic over to that category.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
